Found Brothers
by DutchNadya
Summary: sequel to Lost Brothers. Dealing with the afthermath ain't easy. Sam needs to cope, Matt needs to ajust. Secrets are revealed, truths unhidden. Sometimes, in the end, you wished you hadn't searched for it.


**(today I've got an review from someone asking why I didn't upload like promised. I've been away for a few days, without a computer and only just notice it didn't upload. So I'll do it again. My laptop is a bit older so don't be mad at him haha. I am sorry it took a bit longer. I thought it was already online! Next chapter of Unexspected is already in writing.) **

**Here it is, Found brothers. Sequel to Lost Brothers. I hope you guys enjoy and please review!  
Loves, Nadya **

'Nothing, nothing at all!'

Sam woke up in screams. Screams around him, voices screaming at him, screams in his head, screaming pain in his body and most likely screams out of his mouth.. and last a screaming person in front of him.  
He didn't knew what was going on. He didn't understand what happened. All he remembered was Nathan, the torture, the pain and an extreme desire to run as fast as he could. The escape the terrible pain that was floating through his body, leaving not an inch untouched. Sam wanted to move. Firstly to leave the pain behind, leave Nathan far behind him, or to maybe out run the pain. And secondly he hope that focusing on moving, or running, or anything would bring his mind away from the cause and subject of his pain.

But Sam couldn't, it was like he was on lockdown, or better said tied down. He couldn't move his legs and his chest was tight, making it hard to breath. There was no way to relieve himself of the intense pain he was feeling. So there was nothing Sam could do but scream. Scream out all the pain, all the torture and all the fear.

Fear. Fear was something Sam was happy to talk about. He had always been an macho-man, a though guy. And though guys feel no fear. Still Sam couldn't deny the extreme fear he had felt, while being in the hands of a man like Nathan. A man who could torture him, kill him in a heartbeat. One that could force him to relive his worst nightmares. Sam hadn't really talked about it. Not the torture, nor the fear. Sam believed he never could or would be able. It was too painful, to close, to personal.

A harsh Shake woke him and pulled him out of the screams and the thoughts. For some reason Sam became completely quiet and stared to the man screaming at him in front of him.  
Matt.  
In any other situation he might have kicked or beaten the one who touched him at a moment like this, but still feeling like he was tied down, it was hard for Sam to move his body. But the moment Sam noticed Matt in front of him he froze. HE didn't move, he just stared into the concerned eyes of one of his best friends. Sam's mind was still a bit fuzzy though and Sam wasn't hearing what his friend was saying. A few blinks later everything fell back into place. He was in his room. Matt was telling him to calm down. He wasn't tied down, just strangled in his blanket as it had turn around his legs and chest.

'Matt?' he questioned after a moment.  
Matt smiled, most likely relieved to see his friend was with him again. 'Yes, it's okay. Hang on, I'll get you lose.' And that's what he did. The moment the blanket had left Sam's chest he could breathe easier. When also his legs were relieved Sam wiggled his toes for a moment before flushing slightly, feeling embarrassed by his outburst and screams.

'Sorry.'  
'What for?' Matt asked.  
Sam didn't know what to say. Didn't want to say it. 'You know.'  
Matt smiled and nodded. 'Nothing to be sorry for. What was it about?' he did question.  
Sam shrugged and asked innocently: 'What?' hoping Matt would drop the subject.  
Matt chuckled and answered just like Sam. 'You know.' Than he sighed. 'About Nathan again?'

Sam decided not to respond to the 'again'. He had been so careful. Trying to hide his constant nightmares. Sam knew they were bad. But what was there to expect? He had been tortured, physically and mentally. It had only been 6 weeks and he was only allowed to return to work in two days. It had been though, getting better and all. Matt had been there for him, and of course the team. But some things he had to come through alone. The fear. The nightmares, the insecurity. Nobody could understand what he was feeling, he didn't care how stupid that sounded. He was a big boy, he could do it. He just needed time.

'I guess. But I am okay no. let's go back to sleep yes? Big day tomorrow.' Sam answered an not so certain friend. He was revering to the meet with the team tomorrow and the psychological test he had to go through. Sam knew he could do it. But he needed some sleep to keep a clear mind. The instructors would have his ass, the moment Sam didn't have his head in the game.

Matt shook his head. 'Sam, maybe you should talk about it.' He shifted on the bed uncertain and insecure. Something Sam didn't often see. ' I don't really know how to help you. But maybe the team…' Matt wondered a bit. Please maybe the team could help Sam, because at this moment it felt like he couldn't do anything.

'No' Sam answered. 'They can't know. There is nothing to talk about. It's understandable that I've got nightmares Mattie. It was an bad experience.' Understatement of the century, both men were thinking. 'I just need an moment, and it won't affect my performance on the team. But if I'll make a big problem out of it, it will. I just need to work okay? Trust me. Please.' Sam begged. Please, just please.

Matt looked Sam in the eye and nodded. 'Sleep tight, I'm right around the corner if you need me, okay? Just give a shout.' Sam nodded and closed his eyes relieved, falling back on the bed and lost in his dreams within the minute. Matt wanted to leave, but the moment he stood, Sam started whimpering softly again. Matt stopped in his tracks, turned around softly and looked at his friend. Within a second he was sitting next to Sam, softly saying it was going to be alright and planning on staying the entire night of he had to. Sam's whimpering stopped again and the room became quiet. Leaving only Sam's shaking hands as an a piece of evidence of the nightmares and terrors hunting him. Matt knew nightmares were to be expected. But this wasn't right. Sam needed help. But who? Maybe he should talk with the team behind Sam's back, but that was simply rude and mean and Matt didn't think he could do it. He had no idea how to solve this, how the help his friend. How to put him back together. He just didn't know what to do.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon. Please Please Please review. xxx**


End file.
